


They Wanted Each Other

by clauxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Feelings, Fights, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Open Ending, it can have a happy ending if you want, kind of domestic violence, they are both stubborns, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had never had a healthy relationship. They would always be fighting, even before they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Wanted Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction. Not happy like the first one, sorry. But they are still fighting. Again, english isn't my first language and Microsoft Office Word is my beta, so I'm sorry.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Btw, I kind of thing of "One More Night" by Maroon 5 every time I read this, so if you want to, you can read it listening to the song!  
> Trigger warning for domestic violence

Stiles and Derek had never had a healthy relationship. They would always be fighting, even before they started dating.

But when they did start dating they also started discussing a lot more. And when they decided to move in together things only got worst.  They went from screaming to physically fighting each other. Things would be broken, doors slammed and objects threw in each other’s direction.

 But they would always end the night on a makeup sex session, and the next morning they would be sweetly disgusting, just like a perfect couple.

But when night came hell would break loose again. After two or three months their neighbors stopped calling the police to complain about domestic disturbance, and even the police stopped showing up after a while. Hell, Stiles’ dad, who was the Sherriff, stopped showing up.

During those fights Stiles always says that he was going to leave, and Derek would always tell him to do so. They would pick up on hard stuff, just to hurt each other more and more. Whatever they had –or they thought they had- as far from healthy, but it was enough for them.

But then one day, after one more fight –and a round of sex with strangers, Derek at home and Stiles at some pub around the city- Stiles didn’t come back home like he would always do.

He left a message though.

**Can’t do this anymore.**

It was a white card, written in red. With the card Stile left the engagement ring Derek had bought him six months before.

It was true that Derek had, once more, told Stiles to leave if he wanted to so bad. It was true they would fight every single night. It was also true they would hurt each other non-stop, because it was understatement to say that either of them knew how to be in a relationship.

But the biggest truth of them is that they loved each other, no matter what, and the idea of Stiles being gone, the idea of being apart was enough to take all air Derek had. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

From that day on Derek didn’t slept on his –no, their- bed anymore. He couldn’t. And slowly he started going out to clubs and drinking more alcohol than he could remember, he would always wake up at someone else’s bed, in someone else’s arms. Not the ones he wanted to, though.

Until the day that he did.

He couldn’t remember how he got there, but he was in Stile’s loft. In his bed. Into his arms.

And he was getting ready to start apologizing and begging Stiles to come back home, but before he could open his mouth Stiles was screaming at him, starting another fight. And Derek didn’t know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He fought back.

And they feel into another routine.

They would go out, looking for some peace of mind and somebody to fuck. And they would end up with each other. Always on Stiles loft, because somehow they refused to go and sleep on the bed that they once shared.

The one that no one had slept over the past few months because it just wasn’t right to sleep there without each other.

And every morning they would wake up and fight. Door would be slammed again, harsh words thrown at each other. And this time it would always be Derek who would leave, just to come back at night, drunk and full of lust, just like Stiles himself.

During their sober hours they refused to talk or even see each other, and their names would be forbidden to their friends. They were just being stubborn.

But then Stiles got tired again, and one day Derek simply didn’t find him in the club they would always meet. Derek couldn’t avoid the pain of being left, again.

And this time Derek decided he would look for Stiles. He had to be somewhere.

But he wasn’t.

He wasn’t anywhere near Beacon Hills.

Stiles had really left.

Stiles had moved on.

And Derek gave up, because he knew he couldn’t afford travelling around the country to look for Stiles. Hell, Stiles could have left the country for all he knew.

So Derek went back to his drinking and fucking stranger policy. And with some time you wouldn’t find Derek Hale in any other state then drunkenness.

 _It stops me from thinking. And stops the pain._ He said once, when he still could sober up.

He would always text Stiles, as well. Every single day, every single time. He would say how much he missed Stiles, and how much he was sorry. He would ask Stiles to come back, to take him back. He would ask for one more chance.

Stiles never texted back.

Because Stiles too was caught up in some dizzy state where he couldn’t really force himself to answer Derek. His co-workers said they never met anyone as cold as Stiles. They would say Stiles was way too serious, and that it wasn’t healthy. That Stiles should smile and laugh more, that he was young and beautiful and that he should let himself fall in love and let himself be loved.

But any of them knew that there was only one person Stiles could love, and only one person Stiles could stand being loved by. Any of them knew how fucked up Stiles and Derek were, and they couldn’t manage being together, and couldn’t cope being away either.

One day Stiles  found the courage to text Derek back. He wrote in simple words, but words that he knew would mean more than any “I love you” they’d ever exchanged.

 **I’m coming home,** Stiles wrote.

It was a fucked up relationship. But again, **they** were fucked up.

And it was all they knew and could ask for. But again, it was all they **wanted**.

It was all they prayed for at night. Because again, they only needed **each other**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please comment!


End file.
